1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium having at least one text subtitle stream for reproduction of images recorded thereon as well as methods and apparatuses for reproduction and recording.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical discs are widely used as an optical recording medium for recording mass data. Presently, among a wide range of optical discs, a new high density optical recording medium (HD-DVD), such as the Blu-ray Disc (hereafter referred to as “BD”), is under development for writing and storing high definition video and audio data for a long period of time.
Currently, global standard technical specifications of the Blu-ray Disc (BD), which is known to be the next generation HD-DVD technology, are under establishment as a next generation optical recording solution that is able to have data significantly surpassing the conventional DVD, along with many other digital apparatuses. Accordingly, optical reproducing apparatuses having the Blu-ray Disc (BD) standards applied thereto are also being developed. However, since the Blu-ray Disc (BD) standards are yet to be completed, there have been many difficulties in developing a complete optical reproducing apparatus.
Most particularly, in order to effectively reproduce the data from the Blu-ray Disc (BD), not only information on a structural data file of the data recorded in the Blu-ray Disc (BD), but also information for effectively forming and managing the data file should be systemized and provided. However, in the present Blu-ray Disc (BD) standards, since the standards of the auxiliary data, particularly the subtitle information, are not completely consolidated, there are many restrictions in the full-scale development of a Blu-ray Disc (BD) basis optical reproducing apparatus. And, such restrictions cause problems in reproducing the data stream and providing the data stream to the user.